Who's Our Daddy?
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Zelos and Colette have a question, and only angels of Cruxis have the answer. Too bad it's really awkward for them to talk about. Will they even answer it? Placed between final battle and ending cinematics.


_**Disclaimer:**_Lawyers walk away! There is no ownership or profit being made here. Toodles!

Just a thought i had at work today. Where did the angelic blood come from in the Chosen lines? Just where did it start? Italics are another language. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Who's Our Daddy?**_

"Hey old guys!" Zelos' voice aggravated the two angels working on the last touches before they parted ways for likely forever. Kratos and Yuan had a lot of last minute touches to address before Derris-Kharlan left, and not a lot of time. Yet the two former Chosens before them demanded their attention. It wasn't unusual for Zelos to interrupt people, but Colette had a determined look too. Weird.

"What do you want Zelos?" Yuan's patience was long gone, having never been good with kids. That was Kratos and Martel's forte. He was better with information and organization, theories. People escaped him.

"We just got a few questions for the all-knowing angels of Cruxis, that's all." A coy smile played on his face, making them wary.

"Which are?" Kratos was not amused, having always doubted his parenting skills since Mithos fell into insanity. Well these two grew up in adult worlds. They might understand things better.

"Who's our father?"

Colette's question stopped both men in their thoughts. Huh? "Your father?"

"Yeppers pappers!" Zelos took control of the conversation once again. "We want to know where we came from."

Sighing heavily, both angels rubbed their heads. Kids… "Look," Yuan started, "whomever raised you from the time of your birth is your father. Not an angel of Cruxis. Chosen were created through breeding programs run through the church. Whomever you called 'daddy' when you were born was your actual father. End of debate."

"Your father is Frank Bruntel, Colette," Kratos specified. "No one else."

"Oh." That seemed to satisfy the blond, but not the redhead.

"Yeah, I got that pretty easily," Zelos brushed off. "What I want to know though is why everyone says Chosen are descended from angels. Where did us Chosen start?"

That stopped both men completely, internally groaning. They gave each other dreaded looks and started speaking in 'angelic'.

"_Why does he need to know that? It was thousands of years ago!_"

"_I almost gave Lloyd the talk when he was three Yuan. Kids say the strangest things when you least expect it, and don't really want the truth._"

"_They're hardly children Kratos._"

"_I doubt they want the truth. It will only scar them._"

"_Are you saying we should lie? Pretend we don't know what he did?_"

"_I'm saying you should break it to them gently._" With that, Kratos took to his feet and started heading out the door. "_Good luck._"

"_Hey wait!_" Beyond mad, the half-elf tried to stop him. "_Where do you think you're going?!_"

"_The only person I have to answer to is Lloyd,_" he reminded Yuan with a small smirk. "_You were going to be his brother-in-law. This is your job, 'Uncle Yuan'._"

"_You were his teacher!_"

"_Not in this_." A coy smile played on the edges of his mouth. "_You were the one who explained that to him._"

Caught in his own trap, the man sputtered before trying to continue. "_And just where am I supposed to start?!_" Enraged Yuan tried to come up with something quickly. All he got was a shrug from his comrade.

"_Start with the nature of mana and build from there? I'm going to consult Noishe while you have a heart to heart. Good luck, 'Uncle'_." And then he was gone, leaving one angel with two slightly annoyed teens.

"What the hell was that?" Zelos demanded, not trying to be nice. Colette was frowning as well, likely trying to figure out what they were talking about. Or saying in general. Chosen read 'angelic', not spoke it. "What were you two arguing over?!"

Sighing heavily and filled with dread, the angel turned to the two, feeling his age for once. This was going to be a long talk. Oh how he wished beyond anything Mithos wasn't Martel's brother!

END

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kinda out of character, but did anyone else notice the similarities between Mithos and Colette? Physically? and just where did the angelic bloodline in Chosen start? How did Martel's mana signature come close to anyone else's, let alone a human? Come to reason... Mithos is a daddy. Just a theory, but a pretty funny/awkward one at that. I think Kratos would use Lloyd as an excuse as to why not to explain this to others and force Yuan to handle the situation. Oh the fun people can have with this idea...

Please comment! This only took an hour to put together and I like feeding my plot bunnies with comments.


End file.
